


Red

by Capsicle2013



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, M/M, Nipple Play, Sexy Times, Smut, Teasing, Top Tony Stark, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsicle2013/pseuds/Capsicle2013
Summary: Steve just wanted a simple Valentine’s Day. Tony has other ideas.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be posted for Valentine’s Day but since Texas got hit hard with a winter storm, I haven’t had a chance to post it. My power came on for a little bit and I quickly posted this as soon as I could! I don’t know when I’ll be updating again 😞 
> 
> Hope everyone is staying safe and warm!

Valentine’s Day wasn’t a holiday Steve was particularly fond of. He never understood the hype and the idea of spoiling that special someone only once a year. Showing love and adoration for your significant other should be all the time. Maybe he was just bitter because he never had that special someone to spend the day with. No one looked twice at the skinny guy.

But that all changed when Steve woke up in a new time period. The holiday was still the same, though maybe now it was worse, but what made it better was Tony.

The beginning of their relationship had been rough, both were too stubborn and too stupid to realize that there was more than friendship brewing between them. It wasn’t until Natasha knocked some sense into them (literally. Steve’s sure the serum didn’t fully heal the bruise) did they start acting like adults and communicate.

That had been three years ago and Steve could proudly say that it was one of the best decisions he’s ever made. Landing the Valkyrie in the middle of the ocean seemed good at the time...he realizes now that that wasn’t his greatest moment. But getting together with Tony was hands down his best decision.

But that didn’t mean his relationship with Tony was perfect; there was no such thing as a perfect relationship and couple, but they came pretty damn close. They bickered still and sometimes went to bed angry, but they always came back to each other in the end.

Steve loved everything about his boyfriend. Tony was snarky, didn’t believe in sleep and consumed more coffee than any human being should, but Steve loved him regardless. They didn’t always see eye to eye on things, but it didn’t matter when the love they had for each other was strong. Steve didn’t know how he had gotten so lucky.

And now with the approaching holiday, Steve was looking forward to it. Their first year together, Tony had gone overboard with gifts, showering Steve with large bouquets of flowers, boxes of chocolates, and stuffed animals too big to fit into the apartment. The gesture was sweet but too much. Tony made sure to tone it down, albeit the best he could. It was still Tony, which meant that though a large stuffed animal didn’t happen, he made up for it with another extravagant gift. At least a wristwatch could fit into their home...until Steve learned it cost a few million dollars.

Tony seemed hopeful this year. Steve had to remind him before the holiday to keep it simple. Steve was perfectly content staying in, avoiding the cold New York weather and curling up with Tony on the sofa. They could do takeout-Steve was dying to try the new Thai place that opened up-and enjoy being with each other instead of a fancy dinner and gifts that cost probably more than they should.

Tony liked to spoil him, at least that’s what Steve had heard before. His birthday had been ridiculous and Steve was still finding confetti in the tower months later. Steve appreciated everything Tony did, but this Valentine’s Day, he didn’t want flowers, stuffed animals or gifts made of gold; all he wanted was Tony.

The day starts off normal enough. Steve wakes before the sun to get to his morning workout, punches a few bags until he’s broken a sweat, then returns back to the penthouse and sets up coffee for his still sleeping boyfriend. He purposely waits on a shower, hoping Tony would join him and they start the day right.

But Steve is impatient and he crawls back into bed, mentally scolding himself for reeking from his workout and ruining the expensive sheets. He ignores it for now and crawls carefully toward Tony until he’s hovering over him. He ducks down and kisses Tony softly on the lips, each cheek, his nose and then lightly peppers kisses along his jaw, the stubble of Tony’s goatee scratching Steve’s skin in the best way.

Tony stirs in his sleep, a small moan slipping past his lips when Steve continues to trail his lips along his jaw and down to his neck. Steve smirks against his neck and bites, not too hard, but enough to leave a red mark on the unblemished skin.

He makes his way back up until he’s kissing Tony’s lips again. Tony kisses back slowly and Steve feels arms wrap around him, pulling him closer. Steve pulls back slightly, finding Tony’s eyes still closed but a small smile on his lips.

“Get up,” Steve whispers and pecks him on the lips.

Tony’s eyes open and the smile falters, immediately replaced with a frown. “You’re killing me, sweetheart.”

“Yeah? What were you expecting?”

“You to wake me up with more than just kisses. You can keep going.” Tony brings Steve back for another kiss and then tries pushing his head down, but Steve easily overpowers him and breaks free completely from Tony’s grasp.

Tony huffs and Steve can’t help but chuckle. “You can wait, Stark. I don’t remember getting a wake up call like that.”

Tony is still frowning. “Only because you get up too damn early. If you would’ve stayed in bed longer I probably would’ve sucked your dick.”

Steve raises a brow. “Probably?”

Tony rolls his eyes. “Okay definitely. I definitely would have sucked your dick.”

Steve shakes his head with a chuckle. “Happy Valentine’s Day to you too.”

Tony cocks his head in confusion, his brows crinkling and creases forming in the center of his forehead. “That’s today?”

“You’re joking?”

“Damn I completely forgot. Sorry, baby. I’ll make it up to you.”

“You forgot? You? Every year you’re always doing something and this year you forget?”

“Whoa, hey, calm down.” Tony immediately picks up on Steve’s dangerous tone and sits up to take his boyfriend’s hands in his own. “Honey, I’m sorry. I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

“How did you forget? I mean I don’t care...not really. It’s a stupid holiday anyway.” Steve tries to rip his hands away but this time it’s Tony who overpowers him. Steve could easily regain that power, but it’s Tony, and he’s weak.

“It is stupid. But I love you and I love getting to spoil you-”

“I know, but you don’t have to. I said simple.”

Tony nods and smooths his thumbs over Steve’s knuckles. “I can keep it simple. Whatever you want to do today we’ll do it.”

“Anything?”

“Anything. I’m sorry I’m the worst boyfriend ever. You can punish me if you want.” Tony waggles his brows and this time Steve does get away from him.

“I need a shower.”

“I’ll join you.”

Steve holds out a hand to stop him. “I’m showering alone.”

“Ouch.”

“Don’t worry. You can make it up to me.”

* * *

Tony does his best to make up for forgetting about Valentine’s Day. Steve honestly can’t blame him for letting the holiday slip his mind. Their lives were always chaotic and Tony was often down in his lab fixing broken suits or offering upgrades for his teammates, completely getting lost in his headspace. It’s a miracle Tony even remembers to get dressed in the morning.

But Steve still can’t help but feel hurt that Tony forgot. It wasn’t like he particularly cared about the holiday, and he’d be more upset if Tony had forgotten his birthday, but every year Tony was doing something special. Maybe Steve was spoiled and he was turning into a brat.

The breakfast Tony prepares is nice and Steve accepts it as an apology. Tony refuses to let French toast and bacon be enough and promises that he’ll make this the best Valentine’s Day ever. Steve wishes he wouldn’t.

“Let’s do something simple,” Steve had to remind him again. “We can order in, watch a movie, have sex.”

Tony frowns and gives Steve a thumbs down. “I’m all for the sex but I screwed up and I want to do something you’ll enjoy.”

“I just gave you three things that I’ll enjoy. You said anything I want.”

“I know, I know. But when you were in the shower and I was left behind in the cold bed-”

Steve rolls his eyes.

“-it got me thinking. We should do something different. No candy or expensive gifts.”

That captures Steve’s attention. “Oh?”

“Yep. Sure takeout sounds nice but I want to take you out.”

“You’re so cheesy.”

“I’m serious! Let me take you out on a nice dinner and then we can come back here and cuddle all you want.”

Steve thinks it over. “I...I guess. But nothing too fancy, Tony. I mean it.”

“You have my word.” Tony promises.

Steve eyes him closely, searching for any indication that the promise Tony just made was bullshit, and when he can’t find one, he sighs in defeat.

“Fine. It’s a date.”

Tony smiles.

* * *

Steve had said nothing fancy, pretty much stressed that to his boyfriend, but it was obvious Tony hadn’t been listening. The outfit picked out for him isn’t what Steve had anticipated wearing for their date. A simple pair of jeans and a nice shirt would have sufficed, but Tony had other plans and laid out a suit for him.

Steve huffs and runs a hand over the black material, guessing it cost way too damn much. The tie Tony had placed with it catches Steve’s eye and he takes it into his hand, enjoying the silky texture. It’s red; Tony’s favorite color.

A part of him wants to put the suit away and demand Tony take it back to wherever the hell it came from, but he’s intrigued. If Tony insisted he take him out for a nice dinner, then Steve shouldn’t refuse. Tony did say he’d make up for forgetting.

Steve gets dressed and makes his way downstairs, and that’s where he finds Tony casually sitting on the couch. Tony smiles and rises to his feet when he notices Steve and he takes the two glasses of champagne in his hand.

“Red is definitely your color.” Tony grins and hands Steve the extra glass.

“And here I was thinking it was blue.” Steve smiles back.

“Blue’s nice but-” Tony pauses and with his free hand, plays with the silky tie. “-red is my favorite color.”

“It is? I couldn’t tell.” Steve teases.

Tony smiles and raises his glass to initiate a toast and Steve mirrors him. “Happy Valentine’s Day, sweetheart. Here’s to many more.”

Their glasses clink and they both take a drink. Even the champagne tastes expensive, but Steve’s not about to bring up money and the simplicity he asked for.

“So what’s the plan? You made me dress up.”

“You didn’t have to wear it. But I thought you’d look amazing and...damn that color looks good on you. Let’s just skip the dinner and go straight for dessert.”

“Tempting, but I’m starving.”

“Say no more.”

Tony takes their glasses and sets them down, then he takes Steve’s hand and leads him out of the penthouse.

The date goes better than expected. The restaurant was a nice Italian place with dim lighting, white table clothes, and soft music playing in the background. Tony orders their most expensive wine and Steve ignores it. He’s changed his mind and wants to be a little spoiled.

When they return back to the tower and inside the elevator, Tony pulls Steve close and crashes their lips together. Steve gasps in surprise but welcomes the kiss, moving his lips with Tony’s and wrapping his arms around his neck.

“What was that for?” Steve asks once they break apart.

“I just want to kiss you.” The smirk on Tony’s face has Steve second guessing that response, but at the same time he can’t bring himself to care. He wanted to kiss Tony too.

“Kiss me again.”

Tony brings Steve close and connects their lips again. Steve moans softly into the kiss and teasingly swipes his tongue along Tony’s bottom lip, begging for access, and Tony grants it, parting his lips and allowing Steve to slip his tongue inside his hot mouth.

They are forced to break apart when the elevator comes to a stop and the doors slide open. Tony takes Steve by the hand and leads him out and toward their private quarters.

Upon entering the penthouse, Steve is greeted with the sight of red rose petals scattered around the floor and a trail of them leading up the stairs. Steve cocks a brow in confusion and turns to Tony for an explanation, only to get another smirk in response.

“Tony-”

“Don’t worry, darling.” Tony winks and leads Steve away, following the trail of roses.

The bedroom is in the same state as the rest of the apartment; red petals are littered around the floor and the large bed. It’s not just the petals that catches Steve’s eye. A white teddy bear is sitting in the center of the bed with a box wrapped in red paper.

“I thought we said simple,” Steve says with a small sigh.

“It is simple,” Tony defends and steps further into the room to grab the bear. He turns around and holds it out for Steve. “His name is Teddy. Yes it’s not original but he’s adorable so whatever. And he has something for you.”

“Oh yeah? What is it?”

“Come find out.”

Steve grins and comes closer, taking the bear into his hand. “He is adorable.”

“Wait until you see what he has.” The way Tony winks has Steve growing suspicious again, and he just knows their night was not going to be simple.

Steve sets the bear down in exchange for the box, ripping the paper off and removing the lid to reveal the item inside. He wasn’t exactly sure what he was expecting, but red, metal handcuffs were not one of them.

“What-” Steve begins to say, brows furrowing at the strange gift. He peers up at his boyfriend for an answer, and this time Tony supplies him one.

“Surprise! Happy Valentine’s Day.”

It’s not the answer Steve was searching for.

“What...what is this? Why did you give me handcuffs?” Steve takes them out of the box to inspect them closely. They shine magnificently in the light, almost glittering.

“Okay so maybe this isn’t the simple you wanted but I thought we could have some fun, try something new.”

“Something new?” Steve questions, his face heating up and pants growing tight. He runs a finger over one of the cuffs, imagining them wrapped around his wrists. He frowns suddenly. He could easily break these and their fun would be over.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Tony says as if he can read Steve’s mind. “I designed these for you, big guy. These are made from the strongest metal on earth.”

“Vibranium?”

“Bingo. And in my favorite color.” Tony smirks and takes the cuffs from Steve’s hands. “It’ll be fun. I’ll tie you up, maybe blindfold you.”

Steve swallows hard. “Y-yeah?”

“Uh-huh.” Tony’s voice is lower, more seductive than before. He steps closer, crowding Steve’s space and pressing up against him. “Wanna try it, sweetheart? Will you let me tie you up?”

The ability to speak is gone. All Steve can think about is letting Tony take control and use the cuffs. He wants to test it out and see if the cuffs can hold him.

Steve nods and Tony grins. Tony leans closer, his warm breath ghosting over Steve’s lips. Steve’s breath hitches in his throat when Tony kisses him. The kiss is slow and soft, but he knows that pace won’t be kept up for long.

Tony pulls away first and presses his lips against Steve’s ear. “Get on the bed, baby. Let me make it up to you.”

Steve shudders and a small gasp leaves his lips when Tony takes the lobe of his ear into his mouth and nibbles on the soft flesh. Tony’s hands find their way to his broad shoulders, sliding the jacket of his suit off and letting it fall to the floor. Those same hands grip the silky tie and yanks Steve forward until their lips are meeting again.

“On the bed.”

Steve doesn’t hesitate to do as he’s told and he lies down on the bed, flat on his back. Steve shifts on the bed, his cock straining uncomfortably against his slacks and he reaches down to touch himself, palming his hardening cock to ease the ache.

“Tony, please,” Steve begs, applying more pressure. Tony only smirks, emitting a whine from Steve.

“I got you, honey,” Tony promises and joins Steve on the bed, hovering over him and ducking his head down to kiss him.

He takes his time popping open the buttons of Steve’s shirt, exposing pale skin. Tony runs his hands down the front of Steve’s chest, admiring the sculpted chest. He pushes off the article of clothing and tosses it somewhere behind him.

“So gorgeous,” Tony says at the sight of his boyfriend’s half naked form and leans down to connect their lips again.

Steve’s first instinct is to wrap his arms around Tony and bring him closer, but he’s held back and something cool snaps around his left wrist. Steve pulls back and turns his head, finding one pair of cuffs around his wrist and the other locked around the frame of the bed. He tugs at the restraint, finding that the cuffs hold true and he’s unable to break free.

Tony’s pleased. “I knew it would work. Let’s try the other one hmm?”

Tony crawls off the bed to grab the other pair of handcuffs and attach one end around Steve’s wrist and the other to the bed frame. Just like the other one, Steve tests it out and is just as pleased as Tony to find it strong enough to keep him in place.

With Steve tied down, Tony works on removing the tie still around Steve’s neck and carefully placing it over Steve’s eyes and tying it tight. Steve gasps and writhes in his restraints.

“Tony…”

“I'm here, baby.”

Steve gasps in surprise when Tony’s lips are on his neck and trail kisses down toward his chest, stopping once he reaches Steve’s right nipple and licks around the pink bud. Steve’s back arches off the bed, the frame creaking when he pulls against the cuffs.

“T-Tony,” Steve whimpers and bites down on his bottom lip to stifle a moan. Tony continues to suck, enjoying the whines and whimpers Steve makes below him. He brings one hand up to play with the other nipple, rolling the sensitive bud between his fingers.

Tony peers up at Steve, eyes transfixed on the pleasured look etched on Steve’s face. He wants to make this feel good for him, to make up for almost forgetting about the big holiday.

He pulls off and takes the other nipple into mouth to give it the same treatment. His own cock hardens in response to the noises Steve makes and he keeps sucking to provoke more of those sounds. Steve is writhing underneath him, fighting against the cuffs that Tony knows won’t crack.

“So needy, huh, baby?” Tony croons and Steve whimpers in response. “I got you, sweetheart. I’ll make it up to you.”

“Need to...touch you,” is all Steve can say. He pulls a little harder at the cuffs, huffing when they refuse to loosen around him. The frame creaks and he has stop himself from pulling it apart.

“No touching.” Tony moves away to work on shedding some of his own clothing. He strips off his jacket and shirt, a part of him wishing Steve could reach out and touch him. Steve could never keep his hands to himself.

“Tony?” Steve sounds unsure, and maybe a little afraid. He turns his head, ears straining to pick up any sounds of Tony. He has to rely on his other senses now.

“I’m here, hon.”

Soft lips are on his again and Steve hums into the kiss, glad to have Tony so close. He’d give anything to touch him. Tony’s hands are on him again, exploring his chest and trailing down until they’re hovering over his belt, fingers playing with the leather teasingly. Steve bucks his hips impatiently, urging Tony to stop teasing.

Tony grins to himself and finally does what his boyfriend is begging him to do. He works Steve’s pants open and slides them down his legs along with his underwear. His cock springs free, hard and already leaking at the tip.

“You look so pretty, darling.” Tony comments, his eyes roaming over Steve’s exposed body. He was the definition of perfection.

Steve gasps and his hips buck when Tony’s hand wraps around him, stroking the hard flesh from root to tip. With a groan, Steve throws his head back when an indescribable warmth surrounds his cock.

“Fuck, Tony,” Steve moans and thrusts up. Tony takes more of him into his mouth, filling the room with lewd sounds. Steve curses when his cock hits the back of Tony’s throat and tips his head back. He was going to come soon.

“T-Tony...gonna…”

The warmth disappears, emitting a disappointed cry from Steve. Tony strokes Steve’s cock and ducks down to take the head in his mouth, sucking softly. Steve’s hips stutter and with a cry he comes down Tony’s throat. Tony hums as he swallows every single drop of Steve’s release.

“So good, baby.” Tony licks his lips clean and releases Steve’s spent cock. He knows his boyfriend will be ready to go in a minute.

“Let me...please…” Steve begs, making a point to pull on the cuffs.

“Not yet. I’m not done. This is fun, right?”

Steve whimpers and tugs a little harder. Tony frowns and softly runs a hand over the inside of Steve’s thigh.

“Baby, talk to me. If you want to stop we can. Just say Red.”

Steve’s lips part, a word over his tongue, and for a second Tony wonders if he’ll opt out.

“No. Keep...keep going. Fuck me, Tony.”

Tony smiles. “Of course. Anything for you, honey.”

With Steve still wanting to play, Tony moves on and climbs off the bed to grab the bottle of lube they keep in the nightstand drawer. It was running low but had just enough for one more night.

Tony joins Steve back on the bed, stretching one hand out to place over Steve’s thigh and remind him that he was still there. Steve jumps at the contact, then relaxes when Tony gently rubs circles along his leg and slides higher toward the inside of his thigh.

“Spread your legs,” Tony instructs and Steve complies, his legs falling open and displaying his most intimate area. Tony’s eyes are immediately drawn to the tight, pink hole. His cock begs to fill it up. “You’re so fucking sexy. Fuck look at you.”

“Please, Tony. Do something!” Steve fights with the cuffs again. He doesn’t want to be released, but he wants Tony to stop teasing and just fuck him already.

Tony responds by popping open the lid of the lube and covering his fingers generously with it, then leads his wet finger toward Steve’s hole and presses the tip against it. Steve’s body grows taut and his legs struggle to remain open.

“Relax, baby. It’s just me.” Tony gently pressing his finger against the tight muscle, watching as Steve’s body relaxes just enough to take him in and swallow the tip of his finger. “Good. Just like that. Feel good?”

Steve can only nod his head in response. He wants more and as if Tony can read his mind, the rest of the finger slides it, pulling a groan from Steve’s lips. Tony takes his time, not wanting to hurt his boyfriend in any way. He adds more lube and another finger, stretching Steve out and exploring his velvety walls. He’s searching for a particular spot and he knows he’s found it when Steve’s back arches off the bed and he cries out.

Tony focuses on that one spot, applying just the right amount of pressure until Steve’s cock is responding to his touch. It’s not long before he’s hard again and leaking precome at the tip.

“You’re so wet, baby. Fuck look at you. You’re making a mess.”

Steve whimpers in response. He’s used to dirty talk, but during past foreplay experiences, he wasn’t tied up and blindfolded. It made it more exhilarating.

“You want me to fuck you?” Tony asks, his fingers still deep inside Steve’s ass and thrusting, hitting his prostate with each thrust. Steve cries out and clenches down around Tony’s fingers. It wasn’t enough. He needed more. “You do, huh? Look how needy you are. You want my cock that bad?”

“Yes!” Steve practically shouts. The feeling of Tony’s fingers was too much. He was going to come again. “Fuck me!”

“I love it when you beg.” Tony doesn’t let up and he picks up the pace, fucking Steve hard and fast with his fingers. Steve responds with a moan and his walls tighten around Tony’s fingers.

Tony rips his fingers free at the last second and Steve cries out in frustration.

“I’ll fuck you,” Tony promises.

The anticipation is killing him. He can feel the bed dip as Tony moves away and he can hear the sound of him undressing. He’d give anything to see and feel him, take in his naked body and enjoy it just like the way Tony enjoys him. But he’s reminded of the tie around his eyes and the cuffs holding him in place.

Steve doesn’t even flinch when Tony’s hands are on him again. He can feel when he’s close by, and can even smell him. Tony’s hands roam over his legs and spreads them open, then he’s positioning himself between them.

“You ready for me?” Tony asks, his voice low. Steve whines in response and opens his legs even wider. “You’re so perfect, so beautiful.”

Steve can’t conceal the moan that escapes him when Tony enters him. Tony voices his own pleasure above him and slides in all the way.

“Fuck. You feel so good.”

Steve moans at the praise and the feeling of being full. Tony’s lips are on his again, kissing him sensually. He trails his lips down to Steve’s neck, kissing and sucking the sensitive flesh as he starts rocking into Steve.

Tony groans and drags his cock slowly out until just the tip remains inside, then he’s thrusting back in and fucks Steve roughly.

“You feel so good,” Tony groans and increases the pace of his thrusts, punching out moans and gasps from Steve. “Does it feel good for you?”

“Yes! Yes, fuck, Tony!” Steve cries out when each thrust hits his prostate, and he writhes, fighting against the cuffs keeping him in place. The bed frame creaks in protest, threatening to give out.

Tony wraps a hand around Steve’s cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts, urging him to come. It’s too much and with one more hard thrust, Steve is screaming Tony’s name and coming, spurting ropes of cum over Tony’s hand.

“Fuck.” Tony grunts and fucks Steve through his orgasm, his own approaching. All it takes is a few more deep thrusts until he’s reaching his own release and spilling inside Steve.

Tony pulls out slowly and leans back on his haunches, panting heavily. Steve had grown still, no longer trying to break free from the cuffs. His head is hanging down, blond hair matted to his forehead.

“Steve?” Tony crawls toward him. “Honey-”

“‘M good,” Steve mumbles and lifts his head.

Tony cups his face and softly strokes his cheeks. “You did so good, baby. It was hot.”

"Y-Yeah?"

Tony carefully removes the tie around Steve’s eyes, smiling now that he can stare into them again. “Hi.”

Steve smiles back. “Hi.”

“You did good,” Tony praises and leans closer to connect their lips. He pulls back slightly and his attention is drawn to the cuffs still tightly secured around Steve’s wrists. He removes them and Steve’s arms fall to his side. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Steve nods and examines his slightly bruised wrists. He’s not concerned, knowing the serum will heal them in a few hours. “You?”

Tony nods and crawls closer to be near his boyfriend, happy to be able to hold him. Steve welcomes the embrace and curls up against him.

“That was…” Steve trails off.

“Too much?” Tony peers down at him and with one hand, reaches down to run his fingers through Steve’s messy hair.

“It wasn’t simple but…I liked it. A lot different than past Valentine’s Days.”

“Sorry.” Tony can’t help but wince. “Maybe this was too much. Simple probably would’ve been better.”

“No.” Steve shakes his head and presses himself closer to Tony, not caring if they were sweaty and messy. “It was good. I’d be willing to do it again. Those cuffs are something.”

“Best invention yet?”

Steve chuckles. “Sure,” he says and slips free from Tony’s arms. “I’m in need of a shower.”

Tony sits up quickly, a hopeful look appearing over his face. “Can...am I allowed…”

“I think you’ve made it up to me.”

Tony scrambles to his feet and rushes toward the bathroom, only to stop when Steve takes his hand and pulls him close. Steve brings him into a kiss.

“I love you,” Steve whispers once they part. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Tony smiles. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”


End file.
